heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie/Goofs
In this movie, the map of San Lorenzo is slightly different than in "The Journal": the "UNKNOWN" area is much larger. *When Arnold opens the journal during his dream, the entries are on the wrong order. The March 15 entry where Miles details how he met Stella is after the entries about their marriage and honeymoon. *When the reanimated clip of "Field Trip" starts, Helga is wearing her new outfit instead of the old one. *Before the home video starts, Eugene doesn't have the bandages and eye patch he has near the end of the video. *In the reanimated clip of "The Vacant Lot", Sheena is wearing her new outfit despite all the other characters wearing their old outfits from the original series. *In the reanimated clip of "Harold's Kitty", Arnold and Harold are in front of the Sunset Arms boarding house, instead of Harold's house. *"Eduardo" says ¡Qué buen fortuna! when he meets Arnold at the dock. This Spanish phrase is gramatically incorrect, it should be ¡Qué buena fortuna!. *There are several design inconsistencies and other errors during the act aboard the Doña Marina. (Note: the 3D model of the boat is considered the "correct" version. The design errors are in drawn backgrounds.) **When "Eduardo" stands up after greeting Arnold at the dock, the staircase to go up to the captain's cabin is not there. Also, the cabin has a door and a handrail behind it, and the area behind the steamstack has a door and a window, when they should not have those, and the ladder to the crow's nest starts behind the captain's cabin instead of behind the steamstack. **When Che lifts Olga, the ship's windows are very small. **The ladder to climb up to the crow's nest faces towards the ship's stern. But when Arnold looks up to see Eduardo using binoculars, and during the night, when Helga sees Arnold climbing up, the ladder is facing the bow. **After Arnold finds the cabin empty while looking for "Eduardo", the next shot shows him going down a stairway. But he's going from the steamstack level to the deck, when he should be going from the cabin to the steamstack level. (The next scene shows him on the steamstack level.) **At the very beginning of the scene where Brainy jumps into the river, the fog does not reach the left side of the screen. **When Steve is fighting off the attackers, there's a ladder behind him which was not in any previous scene. **When Che is fighting off attackers, the stairway to the captain's cabin is not behind him like it should; instead there's two metal ladders like the one in the shot with Steve. Also, the door on the left should not be there, and the one to the right does not go there. **When the boat speeds up and the class spills onto the deck, Curly, Stinky and Mr. Simmons aren't seen sliding even though they were seen falling down. **While Curly is up in the crow's nest, the hole that leads to the ladder is missing. **When the 3D boat is going through the rapids, Nadine and Mr. Simmons are on the starboard side, while Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe are on the port side. But there are a couple brief shots where their positions are switched. **The metal pipe that Phoebe grabs onto during the rapids scene was not previously seen on the boat. **The underside of "Eduardo"'s hat is the wrong color for one frame after he kicks down the boat door. *When the steamboat explodes, Helga has no unibrow. And after "Eduardo" reveals the river pirates were after Arnold, there's another error with her unibrow. *When Arnold kneels to apologize, Gerald's nose is colored white and part of his head isn't drawn. *In several shots of breakout sequence, the ladder to climb up the water tower is not there. *In the scene after Big Bob tackles Che, Rhonda's hair looks already cut by a machete. *When Mr. Simmons says "Agenda! Coming through!", Rhonda can be seen (very briefly, to the right side of the screen) getting on the lift, but the previous scene showed her already driving the lift. *The mook who gets knocked out by Grandpa with the portable toilet door changes shirt colors when the pirate habitat is viewed from afar. *Stinky and Eugene disappear while running away with Big Bob. *Right after the explosion, when Olga knocks down the piece of metal, there is a layering/coloring error with Eugene. *When Grandpa is calling for Arnold after the explosion, there is an animation error with Sid. *When Lasombra falls off the cliff for the first time, as he falls, he has scratches and his clothes are damaged, even though he was in perfect condition in the previous shot. *Lasombra's pupils aren't red when he says "Always so presumptuous." *During the fight scene with the poisoned Lasombra, there are two instances (when Lasombra has a bag over his head, and when he grabs Arnold by the collar) where Lasombra's skin isn't sickly green like it should. *Right before Lasombra kicks the statue holding the Corazón, the relic is not golden. And in the very next shot, the face of the statue is happy when it was previously angry. *When Arnold is running to see if his parents are waking up, there's an animation error with one of the Green-Eyes on the left side of the screen.